1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to toys and, more particularly, to a simulated eye assembly for a toy.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical replica eyes of robot toys simulate by imitating various shapes of the human eyes. Accordingly, other effects are needed to make the eyes more lifelike.